


Sky

by Katsala



Series: YJ Mole AUs. [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark!Dick, Referenced Artemis Crock/Dick Grayon, Robin/Gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YJ Mole AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky

He feels the wind tearing at his cape and his hair, biting at his skin.

(There is blood on his gloves, dark flakes of it invisible in the night, and smeared on his boots, leaving behind footprints he should clean, he should, but they are beautiful where they leave tracks on his city, scarlet trails along the streets, on the fire escapes and rooftops, and something about it makes him ache, heat coiling in his stomach, and he did this, made those people down on the streets bleed and no one will ever know, not even Bruce, and he wants.)

He opens his eyes and watches the city below, the city of darkness and shadows in her heart. Gotham is beautiful in the night, with her symphony of sirens, her bright lights a mocking reflection of the stars above. Her perfume is a mix of metal and smog, and he breathes it in like a drug, racing through his veins.

(The copper of the blood mixing with it makes it smell like rain.)

"The bird flew the coop again, huh?"

He laughs, manic and delighted. "Oh, no. No coops, no cages. I'm a free bird." He laughs again and holds up the flash drive. "Watchtower override codes. Be careful with these, would you, they could wreak havoc in the wrong hands."

(His hands, his hands, blood, blood, blood, he feels the dampness soaking through, these are the wrong hands and it feels good.)

"Oh, I can imagine," Sportsmaster says, the dark amusement bleeding into his voice. "You taking good care of my daughter, boy?"

"Yessir." He rocks back on his heels. "She won't betray the Team, you know. It doesn't matter what you say to her."

"I wouldn't bet on it, kid. I'm a persuasive guy."

Robin smiles.

(Thinks of long hair and long legs, the way her hips swing when she walks, her wet suit clinging to her skin. Her laugh, sharp and angry or smoky and warm. Thinks of scratches down her arms, oozing crimson. Thinks of bruises bubbling up on olive skin, blood breaking out under the surface. Thinks of grey eyes with enough anger in them to burn the world. Wants.)

"Mm. So am I."


End file.
